Darkness of Osiris and Fires of Ra
by Osiris's Consort
Summary: Delicious. Tainted spice, poison sweet. Your lips. Mine. Kiss me. Pairings: YugiXYami no Yugi, BakuraxYami no Bakura, JounouchixMai
1. Delicious

_Delicious_

Tainted spice, poison sweet.

Your lips.

_Mine_.

Kiss me.

Blood wine and broken midnight and sweet, too sweet, overripe fruit and too-sugared candy.

Delicious.

Angel smile, flawless savior.

Your lips.

_Mine_.

Kiss you.

Sweet light and shattering Rafire and bright, so bright, bright and sweet like desert sunshine.

Delicious.

Crazed glare, bloodstained snow.

Your lips.

_Mine_.

Kiss me.

Sharp fangs, wild hair, sweet screaming shadows and gems glittering with the gentle taint of theivery.

Delicious.

Impossibly fragile, silk and porcelain.

Your lips.

_Mine._

Kiss you.

Sweet softness and shatterd moonbeams and precious, the rare rainfall in the parched desert.

Delicious.

………

_A.N._

_Well…yes, then. Truly, I've been wanting to write something like this for a long, long time. I love the Yugis, and the Bakurae, and MaixJoey rocks no matter what you say. In any case, allow me to explain this a little bit. It's first person, each person addressing their…lover? The first part is Yugi to Yami no Yugi, the second is Yami no Yugi back to Yugi, the third Ryo Bakura to Yami no Bakura, and the fourth is Yami no Bakura to Ryo. Hope that helps, and (as is customary)(does it matter if it's at the bottom?) I don't own it. It's Kazuki Takahashi's. (Durn him.)_


	2. You Are

_You Are_

You are brightredblack. You are blood crimson, and shadow. Delicious and flaming fire darkness. Crimson and gold and ebony, sweet raving madness, darker than black.

You are golden flame. Brilliant, the fire of Ra, the glory of the desert, sheer fire and the blazing sun. Golden and white, brilliant light.

You are bloodstained red and white. Scarlet in the snow, blood on the ice. Crimson hints glinting on a shimmering stolen diamond, and white shadows.

You are pale, sweet white and blue. Gentle bright and broken moonlight, bright, shattered and soft, little one, pale baby blue and sweet white rainfall.

_Ehm, yes. Same order as before. Yugi to Yami, Yami to Yugi, Ryo to Yami no Bakura, Yami no Bakura to Ryo. Please read and review, I love you all! Oh, and also. It's so short because they're exactly 25 words each, for a 100 word drabble total._


	3. All That I Am Not

_All That I Am Not_

You are all that I am not. Cruel and just and dark. Delicious. I watch you deal death and you are so beautiful. Damned angel, the midnight's own son, lord of the shadows, Pharaoh of the night. When you stand out in a summer storm, all gold and ebony and ruby, you're too beautiful to look upon. I have to turn away, your darkness is so brilliant. But you run and scoop me up in your arms, you force me to look, and you laugh like the madman you are, and you steal my breath away. I know that you're insane. I've been in your soul room for scant minutes and nearly lost myself. You wandered there for millennia. Waiting for me to be born. I'm sorry I took so long. You make me want to live. You are so beautiful, I cannot compare you to anything. How do I describe how beautiful you are?

…XxX…

You are all that I am not. Gentle and kind and brilliant. Delicious. You are always in my sight, you have to be, I have to see you to protect you and you're much too innocent to do so yourself. But you like it when I kill for you. Not the ending of a life—that makes you sad, and I get to hold you while you cry—but watching the ends to which I go to preserve your light. Pretty sweet, burning light, mine and only mine to hold and have and own. You are sweet amethysts, would you like an amethyst to match your eyes? I'll give you anymanyeverything, the world and the stars and Ra himself, I can lay them at your pretty pale feet. Would you like that, pretty light? Shall I give you the world?

…XxX…

You are all that I am not. Icy and insane and shadowed. Delicious. Like beautiful bloody snow, so cold cold cold and so beautiful that I don't even notice my fingers turning blue. You are that kind of ice that turns to deceptive water and I had let it seep into all my cracks and then you froze and swelled and broke me, break me, break me. The sun falls on your ice and diamond hair and you call me pretty broken yadunoshi when I cry. You like to watch me shatter and scream until I can hardly put myself together again. Sweet sharp sparklydark, licking away my tears, purring so dangerously that I can't stop screaming. Do you want me to stop, or do you like me when I'm shattered and screaming?

…XxX…

You are all that I am not. Sweet and pale and shattered. Delicious. You are the ice-cold rain that falls upon the deprived desert sand, the gentle tears that fall from the eyes of a tender lover. I watch the broken moonbeams filter through your flesh, and Ta himself must have spun your skin and hair from the light of a dying star. Like a slowly blooming lily, so white and elegant, and when I take you in hand and crush you, your sweet smell explodes out and fills all the air around me. So sweet, delicate, delightful. Sweet one, little one, fragile precious yadunoshi, so many times more beautiful when you cry. Do you cry because it hurts, because you hate me, or do you cry for love? Yadunoshi, why do you cry?

…XxX…

_Yes. Well. More of them. Same order as always, Yugi to Yami, Yami to Yugi, Ryo to Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura to Ryo. I think I'm beginning to favor the Bakurae. They're too much fun. So much angst. And I'll post something MaiXJou soon, I'm tired of them not getting equal representation. Read and review, please! Ohohoh, and I don't own them. Kazuki Takahashi, all his._


	4. Tears

_Tears_

Tears are such beautiful things. Warm as blood, clear like class, scattering gentle rainbows across your cheeks. If I set a flalwess amethyst and framed it with perfect diamonds, it could not imitate the beauty of your crying eyes.

Gods, how dare you be so beautiful? I am the Pharoah, the child of the shadows, heir to the night! Yet for only a smile I would sprint to your side, tear down the world, burn everything and build it all again. For a mere twitch of your mouth I would raze the earth. What have I fallen to?

When we are near each other, my hands reach out for you. My fingers wrap around your shoulders, my arms curve around your hips, I pull you back into my chest and let your firelight sear through me. Gods, it's such terrible ecstasy. And you sight to feel my shadows wrap around you, my gentle darkness caressing you.

It isn't long before our control starts to slip. Before hands begin to wander, before quiet, sweet moans begin to pass through your full lips. Hunger begins to build, low and dark and greedy, and I give a quick, cruel bite to your ear to make you whimper. And the tears, the perfect fragile diamonds, collect on the corners of your eyes, and my fingertips reach for them, warm as blood and salty like the sea, brought to my lips to be devoured. Such pretty tears, such sweet, salty tears, tasted and tempting and too delicious, I want to consume you.

More perfect than the most flawless diamond, framing sweetest amethyst. Salty like the sea that was the only limits to my empire. Warm like the blood I revel in, but clear and pure as your soul.

Your tears are such beautiful things.

…XxX…

…_Wait, how did Yami no Yugi end up with a tear fetish? Oh, I scare myself sometimes…_

_I'm sorry I took so long to update. Apparently I'm only capable of writing good fanfiction during Chemistry. (Odd. That might also explain why I'm near-failing the class. Oh dear.) In any case, weekend ended, and I finally got some stuff written. MaixJou occuring next chapter! Read and Review, please._


	5. Loyalty

_Loyalty_

She was a goddess, and he was a dog.

He was not even a dog. He was a puppy.

She was smooth silk, translucent gauze, the heady scent of roses. She was an angel on the dance floor, fluid and tempting and gorgeous. She was a huntress on the dueling field, focused and merciless when she's out for your blood. She was a warrior in life—didn't believe in friendship yet, didn't trust anyone yet, not enough to let them in, to let them stand by her.

He was the puppy that followed her anyway.

She was trying to chase him away. He was walking a few steps behind her. She was kicking him, yelling at him, cursing him. He was giving her sweet, hurt eyes until _she_ felt bad.

He was growling and biting at her ankles, chasing her, snapping and snarling. She was screaming and running and declaring she was right, you can't trust anyone, but when she goes back she realizes he was herding her away from the edge of a cliff. He was small and apologetic. She was prey to his kind face and soft eyes.

He was a puppy; small and no help. He was a Great Dane when dancing, huge and silly but strangely graceful. He was a German Shepard in the dueling arena, fighting with determination and abnormal purpose. He was a dog in life, sweet and gentle and more loyal than anything, but teeth are still there behind sweet puppy kisses, and he could bite if he had to.

He was a dog, and dogs are loyal above all else. She was a goddess, the least trusting of anyone. He was happy to be her puppy. He was the hunting beast of Sehkmet, the loyal scent hound of Isis, the canine opposite of Bast. He was always beside her, loyal to her, and she just _couldn't understand_ that. She was lost, he didn't know, she didn't, she didn't know how to deal with him.

He was a puppy, and he liked to cuddle. She was lonely, so she let him. He was happy, and he squeezed petted cradled, crooned and whispered tender vows in her ear. She was soft, fragile and delicate. He was eager. He was hungry. He was foolish and young, and his hands began to wander where they hadn't before, his lips began to brush and breathe her, he couldn't help but begin to let the ways he wanted her leak through.

He was lustful. She was afraid.

She was familiar with lust. He was still too young to see how it hurt. She was shaking and afraid of his lust, because lust never inspired loyalty and, without realizing it, she had come to need him, to lean on him. He was holding her tighttighttight as she trembled, he wanted to make it all better, wanted to make her world perfect. He was a dog, and she needed a dog, one that she could hit and hurt and hate and one that would come back anyway.

He was a dog.

He was a puppy.

He was what she needed him to be right now.

He was not going to be a puppy forever.

She was so afraid.

…XxX…

_FINALLY. Sorry, I took way too long about doing a MaixJou. They're just…difficult to transition into. You get spoiled with the hikaris and yamis. Because they're, you know, two halves of the same person. It's easy to express that. Then you go back to normal people and you're like "Wait, they can't hear each other's thoughts? They don't share a body? Screw that, man." So it took way too long to do this. Anyway, it's Kazuki Takahashi's, not mine, and please R & R!_


	6. Come Back

_Come Back_

…Hikari?

Hikari, please?

Please, where have you gone? Please come back. Yadunoshi? Can you hear me?

…Gods. Oh, Set. I think I'm dying. Can I die? I can go insane. And _you_ can die. I can feel that much of you, little one. You are a tiny moonbeam, a little star, deep inside of me. And you're dimming. Getting fainter every second that you're away from me. I can tell. You think I don't know? I'm hugging that tiny glimmer of you, all that I have left of you, the spot of yen against all my yang, trying to let it flourish and survive. The way you would if you'd only surrender to my arms. The day cannot exist except wrapped up in the embrace of night. Your'e dying without my shadow. And I'm going mad for want of your light.

Please.

Hikari, please.

It's dark, and I'm cold. The sweet, gentle warm of your perfect pure light, gods, I need it. I don't _want_ to need you this much. But I do, I do. I need your light so much, so much. I'll go insane and raze the world to find you—my sanity. My pretty light, angel sweet, wide-eyed yadunoshi. Mine, mine, mine.

No one else should touch you, for you are mine alone. Where have you run to? You can't run away from me! I know you hear me, yadunoshi. My spark of you is swelling and brightening, just because you're listening to my voice.

Come back to me, hikari…

Didn't you like the way my shadows wrapped around you? Didn't you like the way my mouth felt against yours? Oh, you're remembering it, aren't you? My star, you just flushed warm. You're thinking of it. That night. The way I kissed you, hard and demanding and invasive. How my hands felt on you, how I didn't even bother undressing you, I just tore your clothes off. Ivory teeth closed on ivory flesh, and you tasted so delicious, skin slick with sweat and tears and sweet nightmares. Remember how we joined, yadunoshi? All heat and sweat and you wept and wailed for me, begged for me! Remember how I moved within you?! Harder, faster, deeper, until you screamed and you shattered and I broke within you?!

Yadunoshi…!

Ah…ah…

I can feel you…

You're blazing, you're burning, you can't pretend you're not hearing me, because I can _feel_ you…

Damn, yadunoshi…

Come home. Back to me. back to the arms where you belong. Give me your light, let me taste you, let me feel you, _Ra_, hikari, I want you so damn much.

Come back.

…XxX…

Someone taps my shoulder. "Young man, are you all right? You've been standing there for nearly half an hour."

I shake my head and look at the woman.

"And _my_ aren't we a pretty young thing. What are you doing here all alone? Care to spend some time with me?"

She's older than me, but not by much. Dressed in an over-tight suit, her large breasts welling out of the top, the button holding it closed much too tight, tensed to pop and send everything spilling out. Any reasonable man's fetish. I should say yes. She's clearly easy and what harm could it do? She's quite attractive, I suppose.

_Hikari…_

"Yami…!" I moan lightly. Fetish-woman gives me a funny look and walks away.

…My darkness is stealing me from humanity.

If I come home now, he won't let me go.

_Hikari._

"Yami…" I've been listening to my darkness croon for the last thirty minutes, and _Ra_ I want to go home.

But I'd never be able to leave again! Never know the arms of anyone except my darkling.

…Do I want to?

_Hikari!_

"One o' clock train to Domino City, now boarding."

_Hikari…_

_Hikari…_

_Hikari…!_

_Yami…_

I turned and sprinted for the train.

…XxX…

_Aaaah, the Bakurae, my lovely Bakurae. So much fun to write. So much angst. Poor Ryou really would have the hardest time adjusting to his Yami. They were rather at odds for a while there, weren't they? (I recall something about a hand and rather pointy diorama towers? Yes, not the best of friends.) As such, they OOOOZE ANGST. And I LIVE ON ANGST. So here they are. Read and review, please!_


	7. Poison

_Poison_

You are poison.

Delicious, terrible, lethal poison. Every time I drink from you, I sink a little closer to death. But how long can I keep sipping? You're delicious. You're addictive. You're a drug. I want to swallow you whole. I can't keep up these tiny doses. I want you in great, deadly quantities. But I fear to die drinking you in.

You are death.

Reaper of souls, claimer of mind and sanity. No one who contests you stays in this world. Once you have set your hands and your eyes and your will upon someone, they do not excape. All those who stand before you fall to you and beg for mercy. You have none.

You are cruelty.

Cold, uncaring, and heartless, you don't care at all, do you? To you, the fallen are faceless, silent, and blind. You do not turn for bribes, for pleading looks, for agonized cries. The path you have chosen is yours alone, and the meaningless cries of the weak have never and still do not make you stray. Let those who slip—and all do—fall. Let those who seek to block the way fall, too.

You are risen.

Standing above everyone else, taller, stronger, more pure than anyone. You tread upon a road no one else can reach, to some unknown destination that we cannot even fathom. I find myself terrified that it's my body you use to do this, my body that draws the cards, plays the monster, calls the attack, smiles that cruel, invulnerable smile.

You are unconquerable.

When opportunity calls, you rise with a roar. I begin the scream with my name. "Yugi!" Flowing up through me, like fire through our veins, you seize my body and bellow your own. "Yugioh!" I love the way our voices blend, but all too soon you're out there, dueling with my face and my hands—but your eyes never change. And in each of these moments, those all-too-brief instants when shadows curl around me and wrest me from my own mind…I taste you.

You are poison.

You're killing me. Wrapping tainting darkness around me like twisted sheets and putting me to sleep while you fight for me. They're like venom. Slowly destroying me. So deliciously. I take them in brief, addictive sips, prolonging my agony, prolonging my ecstasy. I don't know how long until I grow too hungry, swallow too much. How long until I die?

You're killing me.

You are poison.

…XxX…

_Sorry for the late update! Gah, worst week ever! I had two projects due, three tests, and a few quizzes. Ugh. Forget high school, man._

_In any case, I'm finally back, with something in a vaguely different vein. Not so much, "Hikari cannot live without Yami" as "Hikari wants Yami, Yami kills hikari." Odd. Please read and review!_


	8. Blood

_Blood_

Blood.

It's beautiful, ne? All red and coppery and thick sweet salty. So delicious. So vibrant, so _alive_. It's so beautiful.

You remember days when the mere sight of blood made you sick. One speck of that sweet red wetness and you'd be heaving your lunch all over the room. You didn't like to see it, smell it, not even _think_ of it.

Silly hikari, silly yadunoshi. Now you see how beautiful it is.

You've come to see the pretty pink traces it leaves on our skin. You've learned to love how it streaks our wild moonlight hair with crimson. You've begun to accept the smell, the rusty aroma that clings to me, to us, a mark of what I've done, what you've let me do.

Thank the gods.

Thank the gods.

What would I have done if you hadn't accepted it?

Now you laugh when I lay you into your bed and it's filled with gems and gold and pretty things. Now you smile while you filter through them, eyes glittering with curiosity and appreciation, not greed. And I adore that. It's my duty to be greedy, to take when I have no need, and you are the one who loves what I steal.

Lifting a gem, you examine it apprehensively, confused. "What is this?" You ask, turning to me. Your sweet chocolate eyes are on me, all sweet warm snow and purity, so innocent and so troubled by such a small thing.

I examine the stone for a moment. It's odd, splotchy pink, thin and barely colored in places, dark, almost red in others. Realization hits, and I lift an eyebrow. You blink and smile sweetly, waiting for my answer.

My lips steal the stone from your fingers. Lick. Swirl. Swallow. Spit. The gem comes into my hand, glittering clear instead of soft pink.

"A diamond," I answer with a smile, and my teeth are running red.

You smile. So beautiful.

Our kiss tastes like blood. Later, our love is flavored salt and rust, too, because no matter how gently I take you, the edges still cut, and you still bleed. And it's so delicious.

Isn't blood a beautiful thing?

…XxX…

_Eh, yeah. The idea came for this—well, it's the second in a three-part series. The first one was "Tears," from the Yugis. Now we have "Blood" for the Bakurae, and next will be Mai and Jounouchi with "Sweat." Properly it should have been Sweat, Blood, and then Tears, but the idea hit me after I'd already written tears._

_And just as a note—I'm not sure if it was clear—the jewel that Bakura asked about—it was a diamond, but there was blood dried onto it, so it looked pink. Just in case that didn't make sense._

_Read and review please!_


	9. Sweat

_Sweat_

It was hot.

Sweat trickled down across faces, chests, backs. Flesh touched and salt mixed, sweat bonding back to chest, hips to hips, flesh to flesh. Her skirt ground against his jeans, the back of her tube top pressed so tight to his shirtless chest they seemed fused together. He wondered if maybe Yugi hadn't misplayed a Polymerization somewhere.

They moved together, alone amidst music and beat and mass of human flesh. His skin was flaming hot to the touch, like a wildfire, and she fell into his heat gladly. She was cool and soft under his hands, like water, like air, and he was drinkin her in, consuming her to soothe the insatiable thirst within him.

Flesh on flesh, skin on skin, sweat in sweat. Breath came fast and hard, wild panting and heavy gasping and

She was so beautiful.

He was so warm.

They sweated together.

She whirled to face him—sweeping her hair across his face in th process—before glueing their hips together again. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, his hard muscles against her soft sweetness, and his mouth went dry.

She was the embodiment of arousal, everything he ever wanted or dreamed of wanting and having and _oh gods yes_. He was sweet and warm, gentle but fierce, and gods he wasn't warm, he was _burning_.

Blonde mixed with blonde as head leaned down and head leaned up. Sweat mixed with sweat as foreheads touched and moved against each other, swaying to the music. Breath mixed with breath, ghosting over faces, warming a single sweet moment of hesitation.

Then it was ice and sweeet, soft and gentle, arousing and burning, and _ohgodsyes, yes, yes_. More. Tongue sleeping into sweet, wet cool, like thirst being slaked and fire finally doused with gasoline, burning hotter wanting more. To her, he was aflame, all heat and warmth and melting her. To him, she was ice and the burn of frostbite, delicious and as necessary as breathing, so so beautiful.

On chest and face and flesh, sweat mixed.

Delicious, sweet salty sweat.

…XxX…

_This seems short. Does it seem short to anyone else. I wasn't in much of a mood to write this, I'm kinda depressed, so I'm sorry if it didn't turn out right. And yes, they pretty much are just fucking each other on the dance floor. I've always wanted to see that. I think it would be fun._

_Part three of the "Sweat, Blood and Tears" thing-a-ma-jig._

_Read and review, please!_


	10. Author's Note

THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE.

It's getting posted on all my stories.

ALL OF MY FICS ARE DONE. ON HIATUS. ENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. **OVER**.

I do still appreciate all of you favoriting and putting the story on your alert list. Just don't get your hopes up. I'm not writing anything. Sorry.

Just wanted to let you all know.


End file.
